Family Love
by IDontLikeReality
Summary: Bella and Edward had twins but only kept Renesmee because she had a gift and couldnt be raised be human but what about Arianna - Blaze. She was normal and didnt have a gift or did she? Raised by humans she never knew who she was but will she find out?
1. Chapter 1

.ExternalClass .ecxhmmessage P {padding:0px;} .ExternalClass {font-size:10pt;font-family:Tahoma;}

Chapter 1

"Esme isn't going to be very happy that you destroyed her cutlery you know Alice" A tall, muscular man with gold eyes who strangely reminded me of a bear said.

"Hey, well it wasn't me and its keeping Renesmee happy just look at her" A short pixie style girl with the same eyes and spiky black hair replied.

Then a baby, well more like a toddler, with dark brown curly hair, cute face and pale skin came into my view. But I didn't get time to think if I knew these people or not as was jolted out of my dream by a loud scream.

"AHHHHHHH, Arianna Blaze Smith get your butt down hears now!" I suppose that would mean me, I rolled out of bed and walked out of my room down the hall to my adopted-sister Chloe's room. What did she want me for she hates me I though bitterly? I walked into her room "shit" I muttered.

"You little bitch look what you did" She screamed as she ran towards me.

"THIS WASNT ME IT WAS MICHAEL I SWEAR" It all came out as a big rush but there was no way I was getting blamed for something I didn't even do. I said this as a pointed at the cut up top she was holding.

"It was Michael" She said slowly like she didn't believe me. "Yeah he wanted to get back at you for messing up his date with eve"

"Okay now gets out of my room you little cow"

You see my sister chloe is evil she dosnt like me she blames me for every thing, even if it's not my fault. I don't know why she dosnt like me and I don't care as soon as i turn 16 imp getting out of Hartlepool the stupid town I live in and going to America. She has fake long blond hair and is one year older than me, her blond hair goes with her fake tan. It is sick really she looks nothing like me.

I have long and i mean really long , down to my hips , black hair that's dyed from dark brown and I have think purple highlights with pale skin and green eyes.

I walked back to my room and lied down on my bed and thought about the dream I had. I sleep for 8 hours but just when I'm about to wake up I have these glimpse of someone else's like. I feel like I know these people and they are sending me these dreams.

And that all I could think about for now as I have to get dressed for work, well it's not really work I have a paper round , but its not like I can get another job. I pulled on some black skinny's and a white top with black converse , brushed by hair , brushed my teeth and put on some eyeliner.

I ran out the door and grabbed by paper bag on the way out. The rest of the day was a wiz of posting Papers. When I got home there was a car out side my house, a silver Volvo. I walked through the door put my bag down on the floor and walked into the living room. My Adopted mother was crying and there was a man in about his mid-twenties with blond hair sat next to a woman the same age who had brown hair. Stood up there was a blond woman next to a tall man when they turned round I saw they were the people from my dream the same gold eyes and everything. And the next thing I knew everything was black.

"Carsile help her!" it was a woman yelling and it was the last thing that I heard.

Chapter 2 

When I awoke again I was in my bed at home and there was no one in my room, no people with strange golden eyes. I sat up from my bed and looked around my room. Purple. Everything was purple from the carpet and bedding to the light shade. Purple is my favourite colour. I went downstairs to see if my adopted-mother was down there and could tell me who those people were and why she was crying. When I got downstairs she was sat on the couch reading a magazine, when I walked into the room she put the magazine down and motioned me to sit down. When I did she started talking.

"Hey are you okay" she started off.

"Yeah who were those people?" I replied getting straight to the point.

"Well, they are Mr. & Mrs. Cullen and their adopted children Emmett and Rosalie" Why did those names felt familiar.

"What did they want?" I want playing around now I have never been scared of the many dreams I have had of the Cullen's. But its not just me now they have came to my house and I know there real and they came here for a reason and I wanted to know what that reason was.

"Well you see Mr. & Mrs. Cullen have some other adopted children; Bella and Edward and they had you so very young that they had to give you up for your own good, but they want to meet you"

"So what's going to happen?"

"Well err. Your going to go live with the Cullen's for a while"

"WHAT no this is my home I'm not leaving here!"

"I'm sorry you have to their you birth parents. They have a right I can't stop them"

"Well they gave up that right when they gave up me didn't them" I replied bitterly.

"Where are you going?" she shouted out at me as a walked out the room.

"OUT!" I screamed as the door slammed.

Then I realised I had no where to go, just my luck. I could go to Bethany's house see if she's finished her papers I need to talk about this with someone and I know I can trust her to help me.

I walked down the long road and past the pub to Kingsley Avenue when I got to 108 I knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door opened and revelled a very happy Bethany with her blond curls falling over her face.

"Hey" "hi err. Why are you so happy?" "Come one we have the tent set up Andy's in there"

"What...wait Andrew?"

"Yep" she said popping the p. I followed her through the nicely decorated house feeling butterflies in my stomach. When we walked out into the backgareden I saw the big blue 4 man tent.

"Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I sufficate  
And right before im about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength"

I could here my favourite song 'love the way you lie' by Eminem and Rhianna playing from inside the tent. I wasn't as nervous as before listing to Eminem always makes me calm. I could also hear Andrew rapping along with the words and I found myself singing as well.

"Hey were coming in open up" Beth said

The little zip from the inside went down reviling Andrew smiling ,Bethany got in before me and sat next to Andrew I got in and sat opposite him. He kept making glances at me thinking I couldn't notice but I saw all of them. We talked for a bit them played truth or dare.

"Arianna truth, dare , or command"

" Dare of course "

"Hmm kiss Andrew"

"Nor the dare can't contain other people" that was Bethany

"Yeah it can" Nathan replied

"Fine" I got on my hands and knees and crawled over the Andrew and he put his face near to mine and I brushed my lips softly across his and he crushed his to mine. The kiss was short and sweet and was finished all too soon. It spread tingles all over my body. After it was over I got up and crawled over to my spot of the tent.

It was Nathan that dared me to kiss Andrew. Nathan was Bethany's brother and Andrews best friend he had blue eyes and short blond hair but other than that he wasn't that good looking he was very funny and nice to be around though.

I knew why Beth didn't want me to kiss Andrew she liked him her self but would never admit it she knew liked him yet anytime we hang around with Andrew she practically hangs of him. I know Andrew didn't like it but he would never say anything. I decided that Bethany wasn't the right person to go to for help if I want to sort this out I have to this by myself its not like I could tell her about my dreams or my secret.

" Im going home" I said to everyone.

"Why" Bethany was the one to reply.

"I need to tidy my room before I get grounded" It was the one excuse I knew everyone could believe.

"Oh okay then bye" That was my goodbye from Bethany and I got a bye from Nathan and Andrew.

"Bye"

I walked home thinking about Andrew and how the kiss felt I put my hand up to my mouth to feel my lips rembering how they felt during the kiss. My mind shifted to his face his dark brown hair and brown eyes that sometimes just got you hooked his think eye lashes. His face looked like it was sculpted by angels , and he had a six pack. He wasn't overly muscled buy he had a six pack and wasn't week I always felt safe with him. But my time with him is up. It just dawned on me that if I couldn't stay here then I would be with the Cullens and not with Andrew.

Chapter 3

I had another dream that night it was unlike all the others. I have seen lots scary film's that creep me out and have had scary experiences. But the dream I had last night was different in two ways; 1) I normally have dreams of the past like they are memories but not mine. 2) The dreams are normally short and aren't very detailed.

...

I was walking trough a small town, it was very sunny and there were people around me, I walked past a fountain and sat on a small white bench. I was wearing a light pink, one shoulder, dress that went up to my knees **(picture on profile) **I faintly head the clock bell ring announcing that it was mid-day and panic struck me, I was here to meet somebody , someone dangerous. I didn't have to wait long as a small girl in a dark hood walked over to me I couldn't see her face but I knew she could see me.

"Follow me" The girl's voice was emotionless. I stood up and followed her over to a large building and she led me inside.

Once we were inside the girl took down her hood and reviled a beautiful pale face, she had blond hair and blood red eyes. After that she lead me down a hall and through a door the whole building was nicely decorated with paintings on the wall that must be worth thousands.

After a few minuets she stopped walking we were in large room with high ceilings and marble flooring. At one end of the room there were chairs with people sat in them the girl who brought me here sat one of them. There were other people sat on the chairs all pale looking with blood red eyes.

"Ahh Miss. Cullen you are here and looking as beautiful may I say" A man with dark shoulder long straight hair said to me.

" Aro can we get this over with" The girl who brought me hear said that with a bored expression on her face.

"Fair well Jane this is an important matter" So Jane is her name.

" Miss. Cullen do you know why you are here" Aro asked me kindly like I was a child well there was no way I was going to be spoken to like that I am a adult almost not a child, I'm going to show this man who I am.

"Look I don't know who you are or why you have me here but do not treat me like a child OK" I felt more confident now

" You Arianna will pay for your crime that you have committed , your parents and the Cullens told us that you would be no harm years ago but they were obviously wrong ,bring out the boy" What was this man cracking on about.

Two big men came in dragging a boy's limp body. The boy had dark hair and very pale skin. The boy was very thin like he had been starved and bags under his eyes.

"You broke a law, you told several humans what you, what we are. And for that the humans that you old shall be removed and for you I'm sorry to say this but there is consequences for you actions"

The boy opened his eyes to look at me oh my god it was Andrew I would know them eyes anywhere.

"Andrew oh my god this is my entire fault I'm so sorry they can't do this to you" I said to him I looked up from him to aro.

"Aro kill me instead"

"I'm sorry child I can not do that and even if I did he would die to."

"I...I love you Arianna" Andrew said straight to me.

"Jane" That one word caused Andrew his death as he screamed in pain and writhed on the floor.

"No!" I screamed as his body fell limp against the cold marble.

...When I awoke I was alone in bed, not in a big room with marble floors filled with evil people. The sweat dripped from my face. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It was NOT real. It didn't happen and Andrew was safe I would see him in a few hours.

I fell asleep sometime and awoke again, when I looked at the clock at my side 11:14am it said. I sat up and was startled to see Alice sat at the end of my bed.

Wait, hold up I don't know any Alice. Who was she and how did I know her name.

"A...Alice?"

"Oh my gosh you rember me no one thought you would because you were so young when we gave you up but I knew that you'd rember me" The short pixie was talking to fast for me to understand

"What" I asked confused.

"You know who in am but do you know why I am here?"

"No" I replied simply

"Well then we will have to talk you'd better get ready ill wait out side" And with that she left my room.

What the hell just happened? Well I better get ready. I put on some red skinny jeans and a long sleeved white top that said vampires suck on it in red writing, with some white dolly shoes. After my make up and hair was sorted I went down stairs to see Alice. She was stood at the bottom of the stairs smiling at me then she took in my appearance and looked at my tee-shirt and laughed. Why did she laugh? It's not like it's that funny.

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk"

"Okay where" I asked curiously

"just a walk we need to talk" that shut me up maby i could ask her about my dreams she was in them.


	2. Chapter 2

.ExternalClass .ecxhmmessage P {padding:0px;} .ExternalClass {font-size:10pt;font-family:Tahoma;}

**This is a short chapter but i just got my first review by lomalo thank you very much and renesmeecarlieswancullen2 favorated my story thank you also and i decided to do another chaper :) For every rewiew i get i will put up another chapter**

chapter 4

"For me to tell you this you can't ask any questions until the questions okay?"

"Yeah but..." I was cut of by Alice.

"Is that a question?" She replied sharply but the rudeness was pointless if you looked into her eyes and saw unconditional love in her golden eyes.

"No" I replied feeling like I should respect this pixie woman.

"Well then i will begin" She took a deep breath.

"My name is Alice as you know I don't know how maybe you recognised me but my full name is Alice Cullen and I have a large family. There is me and my husband Jasper and" I cut her off

"You don't look old enough to be married" I was confused.

"I told you not to but in."

"No you never you told me not to ask questions."

"Well don't but in either it is rude now shall I continue I will answer you questions later" And she continued as we walked

"As I said there is me and my husband Jasper, and our adoptive parents Esme and Carsile"

Wait what is she high or am I going crazy did she just say 'our' as in her and her husband. Rather I'm crazy or she is.

"Esme and Carsile couldn't have children so they adopted their children they have also adopted Rosalie and her husband Emmett, and Edward and wife Bella" This just gets weirder and weirder by the minute.

Alice P.O.V 

She looked at me like I had two head's. Then I remberd that she has been raised as a human so she was pretty confused.

"Let me explain I probably sound crazy but it will all make sense in the end." She nodded

"Me and my family are not human" I stopped their and let that sink in.

"We are vampires but we're not monsters we survive on the blood of animals, we are different from our kind. Most vampires drink human blood and their eyes turn red after they

have changed into a vampire but if you survive on the blood of animals our eyes turn gold"

I decided to put the 'were not mosters' for Edward no matter how hard i try to convince him were not monster he still wont listen. Stupid Edward.

"Carsile and Esme are the head of the family and Carsile is the oldest he turned Edward into a vampire first and then Esme. I was turned by a different vampire and I found jasper. Jasper was also turned by a different vampire when I found him I told him of the Cullens and of their diet and he wished to join me to look for them and when we did they welcomed us into their family. Carsile found Rosalie half dead and turned her into a vampire and a few decades later rose found Emmett also close to death after a bear attack and she took him to Carsile to turn him."

"Emmett fell in love with Rosalie and rose fell in love with him also the same way jasper and me fell in love , they are not related or adopted but it the adoption is a cover story for humans other wise they would think we are braking laws if we were siblings. Or the humans might think we are different and it would draw un-needed attention to our family. The reason I look young is that once you are changed into a vampire you stop ageing."

"Edward fell in love with Bella when she was human and after their wedding they went on their honeymoon and had you and your sister but because Edward was a vampire and Bella was human it was dangerous for her to be pregnant with two half human half vampire baby's but after she gave birth Edward turned her into a vampire"

I turned and look Arianna in the eye to see what she would say.

"It's ironic that I'm wearing a top that says 'vampires suck' and there's a vampire in front of me" She and I laughed at that.

"Well iv explained the basic to you and I will have to explain more at another time but you have to come live with us its dangerous for you to be around humans we don't know what you are but we figured that who you are. You need to agree with you adoptive mother to live with us"

"What do you mean you know who I am?"

"Family that's who you are"

I gave her a hug and walked away.

Arianna P.O.V

She gave me a hug and walked away I looked around I was in front of my house. I walked inside and straight upstairs and sat onto my bed.

"I have a family "I said out loud

It was hard for me to believe because I have never had a family before but now I have Alice at least. I looked at the clock it was 2:02pm and there was something's I had to do.


	3. Chapter 3 And 4

"For me to tell you this you can't ask any questions until the questions okay?"

"Yeah but..." I was cut off by Alice.

"Is that a question?" She replied sharply but the rudeness was pointless if you looked into her eyes and saw unconditional love in her golden eyes.

"No" I replied feeling like I should respect this pixie woman.

"Well then I will begin" She took a deep breath.

"My name is Alice as you know I don't know how maybe you recognised me but my full name is Alice Cullen and I have a large family. There is me and my husband Jasper and" I cut her off

"You don't look old enough to be married" I was confused.

"I told you not to but in."

"No you never you told me not to ask questions."

"Well don't but in either it is rude now shall I continue I will answer your questions later" And she continued as we walked

"As I said there is me and my husband Jasper, and our adoptive parents Esme and Carsile"

Wait what is she high or am I going crazy did she just say 'our' as in her and her husband. Rather I'm crazy or she is.

"Esme and Carsile couldn't have children so they adopted their children they have also adopted Rosalie and her husband Emmett, and Edward and wife Bella" This just gets weirder and weirder by the minute.

Alice P.O.V

She looked at me like I had who head's. Then I remberd that she has been raised as a human so she was pretty confused.

"Let me explain I probably sound crazy but it will all make sense in the end." She nodded

"Me and my family are not human" I stopped there and let that sink in.

"We are vampires but we're not monsters we survive on the blood of animals, we are different from our kind. Most vampires drink human blood and their eyes turn red after they have changed into a vampire but if you survive on the blood of animals our eyes turn gold"

Arianna looked at me like I had two heads.

"Carsile and Esme are the head of the family and Carsile is the oldest he turned Edward into a vampire first and then Esme. I was turned by a different vampire and I found jasper. Jasper was also turned by a different vampire when I found him I told him of the Cullen's and of their diet and he wished to join me to look for them and when we did they welcomed us into their family. Carsile found Rosalie half dead and turned her into a vampire and a few decades later rose found Emmett also close to death after a bear attack and she took him to Carsile to turn him."

"Emmett fell in love with Rosalie and rose fell in love with him also the same way jasper and me fell in love, they are not related or adopted but it the adoption is a cover story for humans otherwise they would think we are breaking laws if we were siblings. Or the humans might think we are different and it would draw un-needed attention to our family. The reason I look young is that once you are changed into a vampire you stop ageing."

"Edward fell in love with Bella when she was human and after their wedding they went on their honeymoon and had you and your sister but because Edward was a vampire and Bella was human it was dangerous for her to be pregnant with two half human half vampire baby's but after she gave birth Edward turned her into a vampire"

I turned and look Arianna in the eye to see what she would say.

"It's ironic that I'm wearing a top that says 'vampires suck' and there's a vampire in front of me" She and I laughed at that.

"Well iv explained the basic to you and I will have to explain more at another time but you have to come live with us its dangerous for you to be around humans we don't know what you are but we figured that out but you need to agree with you adoptive mother to live with us"

"What am I you said you know what I am?"

"Family that's what you are"

I gave her a hug and walked away.

Arianna P.O.V

She gave me a hug and walked away I looked around I was in front of my house. I walked inside and straight upstairs and sat onto my bed.

"I have a family "I said out loud

It was hard for me to believe because I have never had a family before but now I have Alice at least. I looked at the clock it was 2:02 and there was something I had to do.

Chapter 4

Arianna P.O.V

Last night I didn't have a dream, I think it was because I have finally found what my dreams have being trying to give me. It has given me my family back.

Also last night I phoned Andrew and asked if I could talk to him today, and I talked to Janet and agreed to live with the Cullen's for a while.

After I went down to the paper shop and quit my job I walked back home and thought about what to say to Andy I could hardly say the truth. Yeah that would be a fun chat 'oh hey Andy by the way I'm moving house to America and I can't talk to you again till I leave because if I talk to you I will tell you I'm a vampire and you will die okay bye' yeah he would think I'm mental which I probably am but he doesn't need to know that.

I stopped by his house and knocked on the door his aunt opened the door.

"Hey is Andy there?" I asked

"Yeah he's in his room just come on in you know which room right?"

"Yeah thanks" I replied politely.

I ran up the stairs and got to the door and knocked after he shouted come in I stepped into his room.

"Hi" I said weekly

"Hey I don't mean to be rude but I'm in a rush what did you want to talk to me about" He said to me it didn't sound like him to be in a rush.

"Errm. I'm moving in a few days I just wanted to tell you I can go if you're busy"

He stood up from where he was sat and walked over to me and pulled me close. I didn't know what he was doing but having him this close to me was a shock he was always sort of a loner although he was popular with people he didn't like getting close to them.

"You're moving where?"

"Forks it's in Washington"

"What Washington you've got to be kidding me" he said angrily. "When"

"Friday" he stepped closer to me I was leaning against the wall he pushed me up against it and grabbed my waist hard and pushed himself onto me and crashed his lips onto mine.

Un-like the other kiss we shared this one was full of passion and hard. I felt what he was feeling and he the same. When the kiss was over he looked me right in the eyes.

"I couldn't let you go without that" I had to smile at that I had wanted that to.

"S...so what now?"

"Well your leaving I can't really stop you with one kiss"

"No you can't but I wouldn't mind another one" I asked as I stepped closer. The longing in his eyes made me weak in the knees.

"Arianna your aunt is at the door you have to go home" His mother I would hate her forever for ruining this moment.

"Well I guess you better go god damitt" A weird laugh escaped his mouth. His soft pink lips and...No stop I can't think like that.

"Bye" I said while walking down the stairs.

Urghh I hate that I didn't come before now and I could of kissed him again. No don't think negative I hate my aunt.

What aunt? I don't have any aunts. I got to the bottom of the stair case and saw the EVIL pixie with a frown on her face.

"Come on home Arianna you need to start packing" She said in a cheerful voice.

Once we were at my house we went into my room and sat on the bed apparently Miss-I'm-A-Vampire-Pixie had something to say.

"You kissed him didn't you" It was more of a statement than a question.

"How did you know?"

"Ahh nothing for nosey" She tapped her nose.

I nodded.

She sighed "what am I going to do with you? I know about the dreams you've been having"

I was shocked, how did she know. "But...how...I...Not, and" I gave up there was no way she could know that I never told her anything.

"I sent you them"

"How"

"You'll find out soon come on we better get you packed up"

We spent the next few hours packing up everything I own. Alice helped me at a human speed as she didn't want to freak me out.

Chapter 4

Friday the day of the move. Arianna P.O.V

"Aww I'm gunna miss you so much" Bethany cried.

"Its okay I can talk to you on msn and facebook and you can come visit and I'll be coming Back to visit" I promised.

"You'd better" Kammy said toughly but there were tears in her eyes.

"I will, I will" The tears in my eyes threatened to flow over.

"Rory get a move on we don't want to miss the flight" Emmett bellowed from the Truck.

I was closest to Alice so far I have only ever talked to her and Emmett. Most people would be scared of him but he's just a big teddy bear.

I said my final goodbyes to my friends I only told two of my friend's to come as I'm terrible at goodbye's.

As I waved goodbye I thought how much I would miss this small little town. Well not the town but the people in it.

It was a long flight to Washington, I fell asleep in the last few hours when we landed Emmett woke me up. The car ride was long and slowly painful I kept trying to ask questions but I always got the same answers. It was rather 'you have to wait' or 'you will find out later' it was doing my head in so I gave up and just looked out the window.

"Home sweet home" Emmett said as we drove past a sign saying 'forks'. Who calls a town forks why not spoons or forks. I was surprised I even saw the sign at the speed we were travelling.

A big white house came into view with at least 3 stories it was hidden by the forest. There better be some stores around here I need to shop doesn't matter if it's food or clothes shopping is my passion.

When I voiced my passion to Alice she did the grisliest squeal I have ever heard and jumped up and down and hugged me like there was no one in the world she could shop with.

Emmett wouldn't let me help him carry my things I didn't have that much as Alice said only to bring things that have memories or couldn't be replaced because she already had furniture and we could shop for clothes.

"Ahhh oh my gosh don't sneak up on people hi I'm Arianna-blaze" I said as hugged the person in front of me

"Hey I'm" I cut him of

"Your jasper I know Alice told me, did you know your wife's crazy?" I asked in a joking manor.

He laughed "Yes I did and I love her for it" At that moment Alice popped up and kissed jasper on the cheek.

"I better go help Emmett with the boxes bye ladies" He has a southern accent I didn't notice that before.

"So... Alice do I get to meet the rest of the family" I asked nervously.

"Well you've meet me, jasper and Emmett so there's Rosalie, Esme, and Carsile." She finished with a smile.

"What about my parents?" I asked.

"Well there not here right now there visiting some friends in Ireland they wanted you to get settled in before they appear"

Well that sounds about right doesn't it they stay away as long as they can and then decide to appear into my life, wonderful.

"But while Jasper and Emmett take your stuff up to your room which is newly decorated, by me your welcome by the way, you can come up and meet Esme and Rosalie. Carsile is at work now you will meet him later" Alice Said.

She led me through the doors to the house the interior was amazing all spread out and pale colours.

"Whoa this place is amazing" I said in awe.

"Thank you" A woman dressed in a red dress with a kind smile on her face said to me.

"You must be Esme" I replied as I stepped closer I had a better look at Esme she had golden eyes like Jasper, Alice and Emmett. She had love in her eyes there was no one else in the room so it must be to me. How could she care for me, she had only just met me.

I started to tear up. In a flash Esme had her arms around me in an embrace.

"Sweetheart, why you are crying?" concern clear in her voice.

"I...I don't know" She laughed.

I wiped my eyes.

"You've had a long trip do you want something to eat" Oh I hadn't realised how hungry I was until now.

"Yes please" I said as I followed her to the kitchen it was big with an island in the middle.


	4. Chapter 4  Author note  Important

Hi this is an author's note. The reason for this is because I'm upset iv only had one review and for that reason I'm stopping writing this story for a while if I someone wants me to update and continue then please send me a message or review.

Bye for now

LetsGetThisPartyStarted xx


	5. Chapter 5

After I had eaten Esme said she'd show me to my room. The house was bigger than I thought it was on the 2nd ground.

"Before I open the door I just want to tell you that if you don't like it then it would only take a day to change it okay" She told me before she opened the door.

Oh my gosh. It was the only thing I could think of. The room was amazing it was big with a white carpet and big white leather bed **(link of the bed on the profile)**. The bed had purple bedding witch went with the purple and gold wallpaper. Most of one wall was a big window and with purple curtains. There was a purple rug and a white dressing table. The room had a en suite and a walk in wardrobe that looked almost full. How did that happen?

"I'll let you rest for a while and get used to your new room feel free to have a wonder around the house, if you need anything just ask" Esme said in a motherly tone.

"Thanks Esme" I replied before she left .Id forgotten to thank her for the room, ill tell her later.

I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

-Few hours later-

When I awoke again I got a shower in my very-posh-thank-you-cullens-shower and walked into the almost full wardrobe of mine to see what Alice had given me. All the clothes were my size and very nice but expensive. I decided on some denim harem trousers with some black dollies and a white top with some accessories and my special bracelet that I have worn since birth. I did my make up and straightened my black hair. All in all I looked good for my new family.

I went downstairs Emmett and I'm guessing Rosalie was sat on the couch.

"Hey Rory"

"Hi Emmett" I waved like a moron.

Rose stood up and walked over to me she looked like a model and hugged me. I hugged back then she let go and walked away. Weird.

"Ermm Emmett why did she just do that?" I asked curiously

"That's just rose I'm sure she'll tell you anyway we need to go fin carsile he wants to talk to you" Oh yeah the vampire thing.

Carsile P.O.V

I was reading a book on the wolf when Emmett's booming voice cut me of.

"Yo Carsile did ya wannna talk to Rory or not?" He'd take it upon himself to give Arianna a nick name since Jacob got to give Renesmee hers.

"Okay Emmett I'm on my way" I answered as I put my book down and went to see my granddaughter. I hadn't seen her yet all last night Esme was telling me all about her.

She was at the bottom of the stairs behind Emmett she had long black hair , pale skin and green eyes, she looked like a real vampire. I wonder if she is.

Better go talk to her.

Arianna P.O.V 

He came down the stairs he had blond hair and the ever so popular golden eyes. He looked like an angel.

"Hello my name is carsile Cullen and I'm your grandfather. I need to explain something's to you" He said kindly.

"Seriously carsile this sounds like the sex talk" Emmett laughed. I had to hide a giggle and even carsile smiled.

Carsile lead us upstairs into a study/ office thingy. He sat on the couch and offered me a seat. I sat down Emmett had disappeared somewhere I hadn't even noticed, Carsile started talking.

"Arianna Is it ok if I ask you some questions?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah and call me Rory I like that name thanks to Emmett" I laughed.

"Okay Rory just answer yes or no now have you ever had a burning thirst in your thought like dry thirst?"

"Yes"

"Dose getting a drink help?"

"No"

"Did you grow faster than normal?"

"Yes"

"A lot faster?"

"No not really but I looked about 15 when I was only 10, that sort of thing, that's why I was home schooled"

"Okay are you different, can you run faster than anyone else, don't need to sleep as much any thing like that?"

Okay now I was freaked out how did he know this? Did he know my secret?

"Carsile your a vampire right?

"Yes"

"Cool"

Silence ...

..."And your family are vampires?"

"Yes"

"Am I a vampire?"

"I don't know that's what I'm trying to find out?"

"Are my parents vampires?"

He sighed "Yes"

"So why aren't I?"

"I don't know all I know is you could be human or half vamp like Neisse"

"Whats a nessie?"

He laughed

"Nessie is your sister and she's half human and half vamp"

They already found Neisse , did she think she was human like me , I wonder who adopted her?

"Okay so to find out if I'm a vamp or not what do I have to do?" He smiled

"Nothing a friend has a gift like most vampires but his is that he can tell if anyone is vamp or human and if they have any gift. His name is Eleazar and he will be visiting in a few days but until then we will have to wait" With that we stood up and hugged.

"RORRY, RUN ALICE IS AFTER YOU FOR SHOPPING!" Emmett burst into the room.

"What why do I ha.." I was cut of by Emmett throwing me over his shoulder and running at an inhuman speed to the garage and throwing me in the passenger seat of a jeep and taking of. He is crazy.

"Emmet slows down what's wrong with shopping with Alice?"

"."

"I might not be you but it can't be that bad"

"It is"

"IL take your word for it , where we going?

"A Bar"

"Emmett were not going to a bar ill never get in and what your gunna get me drunk or something coz I doubt u can get drunk"

"Yep" he said popping the p.

"Emmett were not going to a bar il never get in and what your gunna get me drunk or something coz I doubt u can get drunk"

"Yep" he said popping the p

"You're getting me drunk?"

Okay if he's not mad I am.

**Okay good? Bad? Tell me I want a few reviews before I update. And it might be a bit confusing but this is my fist fanfic rember so any tips are good. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Arianna P.O.V Sort of thing Of last night.**

Two words 'par-tey' ohh yeah I've gotten drunk before like wasted drunk but never with a vampire in some retro disco all night club playing songs from the 70's. Emmett couldn't get drunk(Another thanks that I'm not a vamp. Or full vamp. But we had drinking games , as in Emmett handing me drinks me drinking them then falling over and starting again. We had fun on the dance floor Emmett dragged me to dance. We (In Emmett's words) Busted some moves 70 style , we got some stares but I was to drunk to care. And that's all I can rember.

**Arianna P.O.V Present time**

Oww I didn't even have to open my eyes to know my neck hurt. I opened my eyes to to see where I was. In a bar why am I here?

And then it all came back to me Along with A pain in my neck how the hell did that get there?

I sat up to look around the bar and see what I was sitting on. A pinball machine great no wonder my neck hurts. There were people still here from last night but all passed out together on the floor.

I wonder where Emmett was, better go find him.

He was messing around on some arcade game when he turned around and saw me he ran up to me at vamp speed and gives me a big bear hug.

"Hey Rory-Bear"

I gave him a WTF sort of look.

"Urgh you're not a happy camper are you? Did ya see what i did to keep myself to keep myself busiy?"

What did he DO?

"No" As I said that he grabbed my hand and pulled me back out the room I was

When I got into the room there was nothing different until Emmett pointed out the fact that the the people from the last night weren't asleep separate. They were all in sexual positions-insert giggle- How the hell didn't I notice that?

"OMG so cool" I was in awe, I'm a weird one.

And then the phone rang. Emmett put it on speaker for me to hear.

"Emmett I'm going to say this very calmly so don't tell me nothing I don't want to hear okay. Where are you?"

"Bar"

"With Arianna?"

"Yeah"

"EMMETT ARE YOU MAD! SHE'S NOT EVEN LEGAL OR HUMAN WE DONT KNOW, CARSILE IS GOING TO KILL YOU"

"Chill Jazz man you will give me a headache , okay so I cant get them watev, on my way him now don't get ya panties in a twist" And with that he hung up.

I was laughing so hard there were tears in my eyes.

"Well we better get back or Jazz is gunna kick my ass"

"Can we stay" I pleaded

"Why?"

"Would it be evil to say that I want to watch Jazz to kick your ass?"

"Hey I saved you from pixie doom didn't I?"

"Yeah thanks for that you took me from a lovely shopping trip with my aunt were I didn't have to pay for anything to a run down retro bar to get me drunk" I sarcastically replied.

"There here" Is he high

"Who now"

"Come on" Emmett moistened me forward.

Through the bar and out the door to see a silver Volvo with Alice stood outside it.

"Ally morning how did you find me" I questioned.

"Hi" She came up and hugged me. She took a deep breath "Your parents are back there at the house"

So there back and want to see me well too bad, they will just have to wait.

"Can you take me to a hotel?"

"Why"

"I have my reasons I don't want to talk about it ill see them in a day or two"

"Yeah okay ill go back to the house to get some clothes."

"Wait is Nessie there?"

"No"

"Where is she?"... "Anyway doesn't matter ill wait at la Russo hotel okay il get a room for myself its okay you don't need to stay with me"

"Okay ill drop you of" And we were off.

Time went by and I was sat on the bed of the simple hotel room.

Don't get me wrong I want to meet my parents and sister, but I want to out them through the pain they put me through. Knowing you family is out there and not having part of it or in my case not having any of it.


End file.
